Generations
by thegiantflyingchicken
Summary: Venjix has invaded the worlds of other Power Rangers. But also, Dillon's brother is in one of these worlds. The RPM team must go and destroy Venjix, before their world gets destroyed. Can they defeat Venjix and yet save Dillon's brother?
1. The Beginning Time Break!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the characters I created.

Notes: This is kind of like Kamen Rider Decade story, but it's like what happens if it happened to the Power Rangers. If RPM is also the last season of Power Rangers, then it's time that it would be a good story that I would write. But, anyways, enjoy!

* * *

Generations

Chapter One- The Beginning. Time Break!

Even after when they met Gem and Gemma, it seems like the Rangers couldn't forget the last remaining Ranger in their roster. The White Ranger, Jay, Dillon's brother, and Gem and Gemma's fellow comrade before he met the other Rangers.

"So… what happened to him?" Gem said.

"Venjix's Generals were about to destroy us." Scott said. "And he took the blast for us. Then we saw him for one last time and then… he disappeared."

"Even the General?" Gemma said.

Summer nodded. "Yes. We have learned about how Venjix and the Zords were made and controlled because of General and Jay. It just seems as if a huge part of the Garage is gone because he is too."

"Yeah," Ziggy said. "He trusted us so much with his heart. I mean going through four families… I know how that feels."

"And what about him appearing with Venjix?" Gem said.

"We don't know about that one." Flynn said. "But, if it wasn't for the Chicken and the laser beams, then well… we would've died. But, all we know is that we need to get him back to normal."

"So…" Gemma said approaching Dillon. "You're Jay's brother?"

Dillon sighed in sadness. "Yeah." Then before you know it… he got slapped by Gemma.

"What took you long enough?" Gemma said to him.

Dillon then placed his hand on his cheek where he felt the stung. "I was stubborn. I didn't want to know and I didn't want to find out."

Gem then interrupted and said, "Remorse will get you nowhere."

"Here." Gemma said. Then she revealed a camera. "It's Jay's. We found it on the way when we were rescuing you."

"We tried to check out what in here," Gem added on, "but, obviously, no battery."

"Let's check it out. For Jay." Summer said.

So, they walked to the lab. And then Gem connected the camera to Dr. K's computer. And then… a video popped up.

"Okay, It's on." Jay said in the video.

"Jay!" Dillon said.

"Shh!" Dr. K said.

* * *

"If you're watching this…" Jay said, "Then you know what's going to happen. Corinth City is going to fall. The reason why Venjix isn't attacking in Corinth, is that he's attacking different worlds, corrupting them. He's created a tear the dimensions so his army can travel there. If Venjix corrupts all of the worlds… Then Jay sighed and nodded no, "Earth will be annihilated. Now, after this video is done, it will create a dimensional tear, that I programmed, and it's up to you to stop Venjix. Go into the Six Worlds and then stop any corruption caused by Venjix. Now, if the Power Rangers are watching this, then… I'm alive and okay."

"Yeah, so you can destroy us again." Ziggy said coldly.

"Shut up!" Flynn said.

"To the Power Rangers, Venjix had created an Attack Bot that looks like me. It's called Subject J72. I-It's not me, I swear. Venjix is just messing with your minds. He'll play with your emotions so he can destroy you guys. It's not me. He took all my memories and my past and reformed it into a rogue robot."

"That clearly explains it." Scott said. Then he got hit behind his head because of Summer as a way to shut him up.

Sparks were flying in the video. Apparently Jay was somewhere that Venjix didn't know. "Now, Venjix is looking for me. He's about to destroy me. The only way I'll be safe… is that I also have to go into the dimensions. Don't bother looking for me. It'll just prolong the mission. Dillon, I'm sorry, but, you can't waste your mission looking for me. Focus on the task at hand. Even if you save me, Corinth will still fall. Guys, it's time, for you realize the generations before yours. Goodbye."

Then on the video, Jay opened a dimensional hole and went in. He disappeared into the past. Then when the video ended, the Rangers sighed in distress.

"So… he's in the past, huh?" Ziggy said.

"Let's go." Flynn said. Then everyone looked at him like a 'what the hell' look. "What? He said Venjix is attacking worlds. Let's go and beat him for good!"

"But," Summer said. "How are we going to get there? I mean, we can talk about it, but we're not doing anything at all." Then Gem and Gemma started walking out to the lab, leaving the Rangers a little dumbfounded. They were searching everywhere for something.

"Uhh… Gem? Gemma?" Scott asked. "What are you guys looking for?"

"Obviously, if Jay was missing, he would usually leave a clue to find him." Gem said.

"Now, if we find it, then we find him." Gemma said. Then she came across the picture frame of Jay and the original group. "Here." Gemma then picked up the frame.

Then the Rangers approached the picture. "That was my birthday." Dillon said. "I didn't even know I had one, so he made one… for me." He was beginning to tear up but held it in.

Gem then smashed the frame breaking the glass. He then took the broken pieces out and took out the picture revealing a cell phone and a piece of paper.

"What the heck, dude?" Scott said.

"Here. This is the clue." Gem revealed the phone.

"A cell phone and a piece of paper? How is that going to stop Venjix and help find Jay?"

Then Gem opened the phone and then took the paper and then dialed in, 4821375. (A/N: It's the Formation when they pose together.) Then… rumble rumble… they were losing their balance.

"What's going on?" Ziggy panicked.

"Everyone, calm down!" Scott said. Then a mechanical thing clicked, and then it sent the seven Rangers down underground. Dr. K didn't even know that there was a mechanical thing. She didn't know they left.

* * *

"What's this place? This is way creepy." Flynn said.

"The Garage Underground." Dillon said. "I found it when I saw Jay working on something."

"Working… on what?" Gem said.

"I don't know."

"Guys!" Summer said. Then they noticed this big RV that was hidden by a sheet blanket to keep it from dust and stuff. "Can you help me with this!?" She said trying to pull the sheet off the car.

The Rangers helped her pulling out the tarp, and then they saw the RV.

"Whoa. Is it really?" Scott said in shock. "The Go-Onger!?"

"Jay fixed it?" Ziggy said. "Wait, that's impossible. It got destroyed a few days ago. How did he get this?"

"Car dealership?" Gemma said. "Check the logo at the bottom of the right corner."

Then they looked at the logo. "Sentai Motors?" Gem said.

"Who cares?" Scott said. "It's the Go-Onger! I'm not going to be in trouble anymore!"

Then Summer walked to the door of the RV and noticed a post-it note.

"Scott,

It's not called the Go-Onger. Besides, I put my heart and soul into this, so don't take the credit. This 'twinkie' trailer is called the Ginjiro. It means good silver and the trailer is of course, silver.

Jay"

-- Flip Over

"Almost forgot,

Once you enter the Ginjiro and go through the dimensional wall, time will stop in this world. It will resume once you guys return from your quest."

"All right! Let's start this!" Ziggy said.

So they entered the Ginjiro, and then found the works of Jay to be quite astonishing. I mean it was the interior of an RV but, he did some serious renovation. It looked like the Ginjiro in Go-Onger. The stove, the dinner table in the middle, the driver's seat, the decoration with the checkered flags and stuff.

But the thing that sold the deal… was the back of the Ginjiro. A Lab inside the thing! The Rangers were in awe, couldn't believe that Jay made this lab. Dillon then opened the light and saw everything. There was a advanced computer, a huge screen for seeing if Venjix attacks, it was like the garage, but in a trailer kind of thing. Then there was another post-it note from Jay. Behind it, was a keypad with an Engine Cell occupying the number 6 and the 9.

"Put the Engine Cells for the Zords here if you want to get a surprise from me. I worked on this for fun.

-Jay"

"Okay," Summer said, "this is getting way too creepy."

"Well," Gem said, "that's Jay. He always wanted to become a worldwide detective, helping people with their problems."

"Yeah," Gemma said, "with his smarts and all of that, his dream was coming."

"Well," Scott said, "Jay said there was a surprise, so let's see it." He then inserted his Engine Cell in the respective slot.

The others followed suit and then a ding sounded and a hidden compartment opened. And then… new clothes appeared. Well, only jackets. The ones that you see on Go-Onger worn by the cast. Even Gem and Gemma got one.

"Whoa… check it out." Gem said.

"Jay doesn't like leather jackets or track suits at all." Gemma said. "These are better that our old ones that got tattered up."

"I still can't believe that Jay did all this!" Ziggy said. "How did he do this?"

"Probably since Venjix didn't attack for a couple months." Dillon said, "God…" then he sat down on the chair in astonishment and sadness. He knew about this place, but… didn't know about the Ginjiro. "Damn, I must be the worst brother alive."

"Dude," Flynn said handing him his new jacket, "You're not. You've been nothing but supportive and loving but him. If he was here, then he would slap you silly with your negative attitude." Then he gave him soft slaps behind his head.

Dillon then nodded and felt the support of his team. "Thanks, Flynn."

Then Ziggy wearing his new jacket said something very random to kill the mood. "What does dokidoki mean?"

"Ziggy," Scott said, "Note on the inside of your jacket."

"Oh." Ziggy said and then took out the post-it note.

"Ziggy,

Dokidoki means throbbing heart, but in slang terms, it means excitement. But don't take my word for it.

-Jay"

"Okay, Jay needs to lay off the post-it notes." Ziggy said.

"Now, how are we going to get to the dimensional wall?" Summer wondered. Then someone came in that the Rangers didn't know.

"I can help you with that!" a voice said.

The Rangers looked back and did the 5 memorable gasps you see when they're surprised. Only the guys gasped.

"EEEE!" Gemma said in a baby voice.

"AWW!" Summer said in a lovey dovey way.

They both ran to the little Volkswagen-esque mini car robot. "It's so cute!" They said simultaneously.

"It kind of creeps me out." Gem whispered to Scott.

"Tell me about it." Scott said.

"What is that?" Flynn said to Ziggy.

"I don't know." Ziggy said. "Dillon, what do you think?"

"I have no idea." Dillon said.

"Well, to everyone," the Robot said in a cute voice, "my name is Bomper. Bom Bom!"

Then Gemma and Summer gasped then did a cute, "AWW! It's so cute!"

"Summer," Ziggy and Dillon said pulling her to their side of the room.

"Stop it, Gemma." Gem pulled his sister away to their side of the room.

"I'm Jay's assistant and helper when he repaired the Ginjiro, Bom Bom. And now, I'll be yours. The dimensional wall is right across the road here. Just drive across the underground road and you'll be crossing dimensions. Remember that you'll freeze time once you cross the wall. It won't continue going until you're done with your quest. Bom Bom!"

"Well, let's get started!" Flynn said.

"Flynn," Scott said, "this time, please, drive carefully."

"I will. Don't worry about it!"

"Bom Bom! I'm getting communication from Jay!" Bomper was flashing his eyes.

"Bomper…" Jay said in static. The Rangers can see him from the screen. "Bomper! Do you copy?" The sound was clear and the picture was too.

"Yes, Jay! I'm here!"

"Listen, when the people get there, make sure that they're ready for the quest. Hell, I even forgot what their names are."

"You forgot?" Bomper said.

"Yeah, I think so. Once I went into the dimensional wall, I guess I got amnesia. That's what you get for having Venjix Technology in me. I think that the technology gets corrupted and is in no longer use. So, I guess I have to get my memories the old fashioned way."

"Hypnotism?"

"No, walking all over the worlds to see if I remember anything. Just tell the 'People' or whoever they are, that the quest is essential for Venjix to get defeated, okay?"

"And then what happens when you come back to your would?"

"I guess… my memories will come back again. I don't know. I don't even know where I am. Wait a sec… Blue Bay Harbor? And I've been here for two weeks."

Then a vroom came from the Ginjiro. Flynn was apparently starting the car.

"Jay! Where are you now?" Bomper asked.

"Some place called Blue Bay Harbor. Oh, no. I have to go. Creeps are chasing me. I got to go! See ya, Bomper! Jay… out!" Then the screen went blank and the transmission from Jay was gone.

"Jay!" Dillon said. "Damn it. Lost him again."

"Dillon!" Ziggy said. "Don't worry. We'll find him and beat Venjix. He said he's in Blue Bay Harbor, right?"

"HOLD ON TO YOUR HATS, LADDIES!" Flynn yelled to the others. He was beginning to drive. The Rangers reacted and got out of the lab and went to the main part of the Ginjiro.

"Watch out, Flynn!" Summer said. "We're about to go into another dimension."

"But what is up with that?" Ziggy pointed out. "It looks like a emblem or something." Apparently it was the Wind Ninja Academy symbol that Ziggy saw.

"Ready?" Flynn said, as they were a few feet from the dimensional crack. The others nodded.

"Let's go." Dillon said.

"Alright! The first world! Here we go!" Flynn yelled excitedly. Then he accelerated and then they got into the dimensional crack. Before they knew it, they arrived.

* * *

"Where are we?" Ziggy asked.

"Apparently, by a bike shop?" Gem said.

Then the group got out of the Ginjiro and went inside the bike shop. They were absolutely confused.

"Hey, guys!" A voice said. "My name's Hunter. Do you guys need any help with anything?"

**A/N: So... any guess which Generation of Power Rangers it is? LOL. I know, dead giveaway. I know it's bad and stuff, but I thought that it would be a good idea. Kind of like an homage to Power Rangers in case if it cancels. Anyways, read and review! **


	2. Into the Storm

A/N: Spare with me the horror that is my stories. I know it stinks but, you know, if it entertains you guys, then so be it. I'll write more. Oh yeah, it would help for some criticism, constructive, and some good reviews. Please tell all of your friends and favorite authors about my stories! Anyways, enjoy the continuation of Generations!

Bomper: What took you so long?

Me: Hey, I only wrote the first chapter yesterday, Bomper. How are the Rangers doing?

Bomper: We just landed and it seems like they met this dude named Hunter.

Me: Hunter, huh? It sounds like the guys' journey is just beginning?

Bomper: This is going to be a bumpy ride.

Me: Why, Bomper!? The story's really dokidoki, right?

Bomper: Yes, Jay. But… I don't know what will happen to the Rangers!

Me: Well, let's find out! Enjo… wait. Bomper, care to do the Disclaimer?

Bomper: Okay! Everyone, TheOtherMe doesn't own anything except for Jay. He made that all by himself.

Me: Yeah, and I'm probably going to make more characters! Now, after everything all right, enjoy the Second Chapter!

* * *

Chapter Two- Into the Storm

"Hunter?" Ziggy said confused.

"Yeah," He said, "do you need any help?"

"Hunter!" A voice said. "You got no social skills. Lemme do this. _They _don't know anything about bikes. Well, except the little lady in yellow right here."

"And how did you know about that, kid?" Summer said. But the thing was, that the Rangers were shocked on who it was.

"Excuse me, missy, but I do have a name. It's Jay." He said. "And I know that you're a biker chick. Hence the leather jacket, combat boots, tight pants, the gloves, and the dirt under the fingernails."

"Jay's never wrong." Hunter said. "So, looking for parts, little lady?"

"No," Summer denied, "and I don't date biker dudes or bad boys."

"Whoa!" Jay said, "Rough girl! Might as well date this dude right here." Pointing to Ziggy.

"What?" Ziggy shocked. "Why me?"

"I don't see you as well…" Jay said sarcastically "a bad person. In fact, I don't see all the guys as bad boys at all. I mean, look at this dude." Pointing at Dillon. "He looks like he's going to hug me or something…"

Then Hunter hit Jay in the stomach. "Ow!" Jay said.

"Shut up." Hunter said.

"Okay." Then the alarm from Hunter's morpher came. Jay sighed. "I'll cover for you guys."

"You're the best." Hunter said.

"I know." Jay replied. Then Hunter ran out of the shop, leaving the other Rangers well… confused. "Don't ask. Now, if there are any questions, I'm going to work on these bikes." Then Jay went to the bike station, while well… Summer followed suit.

"This is nice. What's it here for?" Summer asked Jay while looking at the bike.

"Uh," Jay said, "the motor's shot."

* * *

_Meanwhile, outside…_

"Hunter, some Alien weirdos are at downtown. The others are on the way there." Cyber Cam said.

"I'm on it!" Hunter said. Then he revealed his morpher. "Thunder Storm! Ranger Form!" Then when he pressed the button, he turned into the Crimson Ranger.

* * *

_Back at the Shop…_

"Look, lady, I don't know who you are, but you don't have the right to correct me when I'm trying to fix someone's bike. It's not even yours!" Jay said to Summer.

"All I'm trying to say, is that it's going to get shot after like 5 days of massive riding." Summer tried to point out.

"It's not going to get shot! I've been researching and observing the new motor and I can guarantee you that it will last until racing season is over." Jay said being competitive with Summer.

"Ten bucks on Jay." Scott said.

"What!?" Flynn said. "Obviously, Jay doesn't know anything on mechanical things. Summer is definitely going to win."

"Here we go again." Ziggy said. "Betting over arguments. Feels like home, right Dillon?"

"Yeah," Dillon said, "only this time it's Summer against my brother. I've never seen them argue like this."

"Shouldn't someone stop them?" Gemma said. "I mean, it almost looks like they're about to yell."

"Nah!" The guys said.

"Face it, Sis," Gem said to his sister, "Jay in an argument? It only happens once in a million! C'mon, you're dying to see this!"

"Yeah, I am. I think I'm going to need some popcorn to see this!" Gemma said. "This fight is way better than cable."

"Tell me about it." Dillon said. Then to make it bad, the alarm from the morphers sounded off.

"Your phone's ringing." Jay said to Summer in a cold tone.

"Yeah, thank you, Captain Obvious." Summer replied back. "What up, Bomper?" She said in her phone.

"Bomper?" Jay said. "You kno-"

"Shh!" Summer said. Jay humphed and went back working on the bike.

"Bom bom! Venjix is in downtown Blue Bay Harbor!" Bomper yelled.

"We're on our way." Summer said on her phone. "Hey, Jay. How do you get Downtown?"

"Uhm," Jay wiping the oil on his hands with his rag, "Go down the street here, take a right, and then get on the freeway. It will take you give or take, 5 minutes to get there."

"Thanks. For once." Summer said. And then the Rangers went out of the shop and got in the Ginjiro and drove off.

"Wait! How do you kn-" Jay said when they were leaving. He then sighed again and went back to work on the bikes.

* * *

The RPM Rangers were on their way to downtown. The Ninja Storm Rangers were already there, fighting some kelzaks, and with Shane fighting the Alien. But, there was something peculiar. It was an Alien but it looked like it had robot parts in them.

"Ninja Swords!" The Rangers summoned their swords. They all took strikes to the Alien but, it seemed as if every time they had a clean hit on it, the Alien would just re-heal back again.

"Fools! You can't destroy me! Venjix will corrupt this city and take over the world!" The Alien said.

"Uh… Venjix?" Dustin in the Yellow Suit said. "Who's he?"

"He's your worst nightmare!" Alien said as he was going to attack the Rangers.

"This dude's tough!" Blake said in the Navy suit. They fell down in pain.

"C'mon guys, this dude might be tough," Shane in the Red said, inspiring the Rangers to go on, "But, we've faced tougher challenges, and what makes it tough, makes us stronger!"

"Yeah," Tori said in the Baby Blue suit, "I'm not going to give up!" Then they stood up with all their might and then attacked the Alien.

Unfortunately, they got attacked again and fell down and demorphed. Then suddenly the Ginjiro came and as it stopped, the RPM Rangers came and started to attack the Alien.

"Other Power Rangers?" Cam said. "This is getting weird."

"RPM Enforcer!" The group said when they combined their weapons.

"Sky Shift Blazer!" Gem and Gemma said.

"Fire!" They yelled. And then… BOOM! Direct hit on the Alien. But as the smoke cleared, only the Mechanical parts got the destroyed. The Alien was still alive and it retreated.

The RPM Rangers demorphed into civilian form, revealing their identities to the Ninja Storm Rangers.

"Hey!" Hunter said. "You're the people from the bike shop! You're Power Rangers?"

"Yeah, we are." Scott said. "It's a long story."

"Well, free to blab all you want." Dustin said. "I'm game." Then they went inside the Ginjiro on the way to the Bike Shop. Inside the trailer, the RPM Team told everything about what happened and how they got into their world.

* * *

"Wait, so… you're," Tori pointing at Dillon, "Jay's brother?"

"And he doesn't have any clue about it?" Shane said.

"Well, he has amnesia when he went through the dimensional crack." Ziggy said.

"And then this dude named Venjix came along and tried to attack all of these worlds?" Cam asked.

"Techinically, he's a computer virus who downloaded himself in a robot. Another long story." Scott said.

"So, basically," Blake said, "When you guys defeat Venjix here, then you go to the next world?"

"Yep. Insane." Gemma said.

"You got that right…." Gem said.

"Wait," Hunter said. "What about Jay? What happens if Venjix finds him?"

"He apparently is wielding a tool that makes him jump dimensions. I'm the only one that communicates with him." Bomper said.

"Okay, laddies! We're back!" Flynn stopped the bike shop. All the Rangers got out of the Ginjiro and then the RPM Rangers sat down outside by the Bike Shop as the Ninja Storm Rangers got there.

"Hey, guys!" Jay said. "What took you guys so long?"

"Y'know. Delivering a lot of things take a lot of time." Blake had to make a lie so he wouldn't know their identities.

"Don't lie." Jay said. He knew the truth. "I know. Destroying Space Aliens can be hard. Right, Power Rangers?" He whispered the Power Rangers part.

The others gasped. "You knew?" Shane said.

"Ever… since… I've worked here. It explains the sudden 'breaks' or me covering for all you guys. Besides, you guys owe me."

"Yeah," Dustin said embarrassingly, "we do."

"Well, I'm using the favor now. I'm going home." Jay was about to leave the shop. "Oh," He said one last thing before he left, "if another Alien attacks, I'll cover… but this time, it's going to cost you."

"How much?" Dustin said.

"Ten bucks, every time I cover."

"Deal." Blake said.

"Okay, then. I'm going to go and rest. See ya!"

"Bye!" The Ninja Storm waved bye as Jay got his helmet and googles and went out of the shop.

Jay got out of the Shop and then proceeded to go to his bike. Apparently when he crossed dimensions, he remembered that his morpher can also summon his bike, so when he came to Blue Bay Harbor and accidentally shifted up the lever on his first day, the bike was there. Go figure.

Anyway he got on his bike, and rode off.

"Dudes!" Flynn said. "Jay just left!"

"Oh, man. You're right." Summer said.

"Let's go." Gemma said. So the Rangers got inside the Ginjiro and then started to follow Jay.

Jay was driving to his home looking at the road and then… a figure was standing in the middle of the road where Jay was riding. He reacted and then steered suddenly to not hit him. Could it be Venjix? He then turned the motor off and then approached the figure.

"What the hell, man? Why didn't you move?" Jay asked.

"Because I need your help." The Figure said.

"Who are you?" Jay said.

"You… can call me, Cervantes." The person said.

"Okay, Cervantes." Crossing his arms. "What do you need help with?"

"Destroying the RPM Rangers." Cervantes said.

**A/N: Whoa. Let's stop right there. Apparently, Jay is going through some tough decisions right now. And how will the Rangers be able to defeat… ***Sees Dillon approaching me, looking like he's going to kill me.*

Me: Uh… Dillon? What are you doing?

Dillon: Why do you have to make Jay run away from me?

Me: I-I don't know. I like to write suspense.

Dillon: Well, I don't like it.

*Me grabbing Gem's Cloud Hatchet* Me: Don't mess with me, I can kill you off right then and there.

Ziggy: Uh… guys? I don't think that the viewers won't like to see you guys fighting.

Me: Ziggy's right. Besides, you _do_ want see your brother again right?

Dillon: Yeah…

Me: Well, don't kill me. You'll be reunited with Jay… _soon. _*Lets out an evil laugh*

Flynn: Dude, at least tell me what's going to happen with that other dude. Cer-cerventi…

Me: Cervantes.

Flynn: Whatever! What going to happen to him and Jay?

Summer: Flynn, he's not going to tell.

Me: My lips are sealed. I'm not telling anything… except for the fact that… someone dies! Just kidding…

Gemma: You're really cruel. Leaving us on the edge of our seats.

Me: Hey, you never know what might happen!

Gem: Yeah! I can't wait for this dude to write! The Ninja Storm Rangers are so cool!

Me: Yeah, you guys still have work to do. *Walking away*

Ziggy: Well, what is it?

Me: Defeating that monster… it retreated. Never let a thing go astray, I say, or it's going to haunt you for the rest…of… your… lives. *Leaves the Rangers*

Scott: I wonder what will happen…

Ziggy: Well, we'll find out what happens when he updates. Everyone that read the story! Read and Review! Let's find out what you'll really think of Generations! What's your favorite moment in the story? How are we doing in our first world?

Dillon: Ziggy, shut up. But, anyways… we hope that you liked the story! Tell all your friends about this so we can get this _dude_ to change the way he's writing the story. I need to know what happens to my brother!


	3. Yellow Light Means to Respect PT 1

A/N: Hi, guys! I'm back and now it's time for another update of Generations! And yes, I hope you like the beginning part of the story, when the actual characters talk to me. Yeah… it's really funny. And now it's time for… Review Reply Time!

Me: That Don't Make Me A Bad Guy, don't worry. I found out Power Rangers when I was like, three. I still watch it and sometimes with my friends. They like it too.

Summer: Pokelad, What's Kamen Rider? And who's the Shinkengers?

Me: Summer, Kamen Rider is another action show that's like Power Rangers. It's so cool. And the Shinkengers are Samurai Power Rangers in Japan.

Ziggy: So you mean there's other Power Rangers? And Japan is still standing? We should just travel…

Me: Ziggy, shut up. Can we at least get on with the story? I seem to forget last time…

Scott: Well, we met up with Jay at the bike shop, he was arguing with Summer, we teamed up with the Ninja Storm Power Rangers to stop an Robot Alien, Jay was finished with his shift at the bike shop, rode off, and we started to follow him.

Dillon: Then that creep, Cervantes is talking something with Jay. I don't like this dude. Can't you just erase him from existence from the story?

Me: Sorry, Dillon. Once it's published, the characters are staying. And I like Cervantes. It's another… well, person to meet up with.

Flynn: What is he going to do with Jay?

Me: Flynn, you'll find out, once you're done reading this chapter. Now, going on- wait… Gemma. The Disclaimer.

Gemma: Oh, okay! Okay for the readers, TheOtherMe doesn't own us at all. So, don't sue.

Gem: Oh, and also, he's making some new characters so be sure to keep track!

Me: Okay, so after everything said and done, let's enjoy the story! Everyone, I present to you, Generations. Chapter Three! I've got popcorn!

Ziggy: Oh, score! *Eating the Popcorn* This is really good. What's in it?

Me: Oh, just some Caramel Corn. Wait… Ziggy, you're not supposed to eat sugar! *Sees Ziggy go in a Sugar Rush, sees everyone except for Flynn calm Ziggy down.*

Flynn: Okay, while we try to calm Ziggy down, enjoy the story.

* * *

Chapter Three- Yellow Light Means to Respect PT. 1

"Destroy the Power Rangers?" Jay said, "Okay, someone took one shot too many. Glug, glug." Miming the 'drinky drinky' motion.

Then Cervantes death gripped Jay's arm. "Not this world's Power Rangers. The RPM Rangers. They will destroy all the worlds when they travel."

"Worlds? You mean," Jay said questioningly, "like me? A traveler of the worlds?"

"Yes," Cervantes said.

"Well, then who are you?" Jay said.

"I am… a sort of Guardian of the Travelers. I'm supposed to protect you."

"Well, why aren't you protecting the RPM Rangers?"

"Because, they're corrupting this world. What is it that you mostly want in the whole world?" Cervantes asked.

"To go back to my world, duh!"

"Would you do anything to get home?"

"Hell yeah… I want to go home badly. It's scary being here alone."

"Well, the RPM Rangers are the Roadblocks. You need to destroy them so you can get home."

"Well," Jay said, "I'll think about it." Then Cervantes let go of the grip. "Show me one good reason why they're bad and then I'll do it." Then Jay put on his helmet and goggles. "Maybe next time, Cervantes." He began walking back to his bike, "It was great working with you!" He then rode off 'home'.

Cervantes waved goodbye. "Oh, you'll find out. The RPM Rangers must be destroyed at once. They shouldn't be in this world." He then evilly cackled and then vanished.

* * *

Right when Cervantes vanished, the Ginjiro was following Jay. They weren't that close. Besides if they got too close, then Jay would panic and would try to get them away from him.

Flynn was obviously driving, but it was kind of hard for him with… you know, driving on the left side of the car. 'Cause you know they've always been traveling in their cars on the Driver's Seat on the right side.

"Jeez, how did Jay drive this?" Flynn said. "It's like opposite of any car I've ever seen."

"Flynn," Gem said, "it's just on the left side. One more thing to remember about the Ginjiro."

"Bomper," Gemma said, "any info on the Ninja Storm Rangers?"

"It seems that they excel in the elements of Thunder, Air, Earth, Water, and the way of the Samurai, Bom Bom. The morphers were used when a Space Alien named Lothor attacked. With their Ninja Powers, the Rangers defeated Lothor and put him down in the Abyss of Evil."

"Wow, it seems as if their story's out of movies." Dillon said.

"Hey, guys!" Summer said coming out of the lab, "You got to check this out. It's Jay on the screen."

"What?" Gemma said. "Let's go. Flynn, keep driving."

"Why do I have to miss out on everything?" Flynn said. He kept complaining as the others went inside the lab.

"We were finding out something on the Worlds, and then…" Scott said playing a video. It was in Corinth City Penitentiary. A guy with shoes on the table with his jacket insignia on the back that had the number 9 and the quote, 'Boeeeeee!' He was talking to a portly man in an orange jumpsuit.

"It's Jay. He's talking to Fresno Bob." Summer said.

"In the video?" Ziggy said. The video was only shot in a bird's eye view.

"Why would he want to visit Fresno Bob? He's probably wanting to join the Cartel again." Gem said. His sister then hit him in the chest. "Ow!"

"Gem. Stop it." She said to his brother. Then to the other Rangers, "So, what does the feed say?"

"Well," Scott said, "Jay's trying to sa-" Until he got interrupted by Dillon.

"We don't want to hear it from you, Scott. Let's hear it from the video." He said. "Anything Jay's up to might lead us to a clue to where he's at or something."

"Fine." Scott said. "Suit yourself. Bomper, can you get it any louder in the video."

"I can try." Bomper said.

"Thanks, Bomper." Summer said.

The volume got louder and everyone started to hear and watch what happening from the video. Ziggy was scared. He thought Jay swore off of the Cartel thing. Dillon just cared for his brother's safety. Gem and Gemma just wanted to see him in this new attitude they never saw. Summer and Scott were ready to brace themselves to hear the audio again.

* * *

**The Video Feed**

_Static from the beginning of the audio. It was starting to crackle as Bomper was trying to find a frequency to make the audio of the video clearer than it was before. _

"…_I would like to join you, Fresno Bob," Jay said in a monotone voice with no emotion and crossing his arms, "but, there's no reason why I should join back."_

"_Jay," Fresno Bob said like he was pleading, "you're like a son to me. You took care of me when I was sick. And now, I'm asking you, as family, to take over the Scorpion Cartel. Never forget where you started." Then he got a card with a lion and a crest imprint on the card that said, 'Scorpion Cartel'. He then threw it by Jay. The card fell on the metal table by him._

"_You still have those cards? What a way to kill trees." Jay said in a monotone and non-threatening tone, "Face it, I'm not going to join back. I'm a Power Ranger."_

"_Jay, you're a Power Ranger now, but what will happen when it's all said and done?" Fresno Bob said._

"_I'm not going to be here, that's for sure." Jay said to Fresno Bob. He then changed the subject. "Fresno Bob, I still respect you. You know that. But, I'm not going to join back. You must be out of your mind."_

"_Well, maybe I am, Jay," Fresno Bob said, "But someone has to take over and take over the job as the head of the Cartel-" Until he got cut off by Jay._

"_So what?" He said this with some little emotion, "So you guys can kill again? Fresno Bob, I've warned you and tried to stop you from the Cartel Wars, but it seems you won't listen. The gunfight in the Pizzeria, you got arrested. I told you that it would be a bad thing. And this time, stealing Ziggy's morpher and trying to kill him. You got arrested again! God, it seems as if all of my warnings go in one ear and out the other! It's like I'm talking to a damn kid."_

"_Jay," Fresno Bob said. "You know how caring I am about the Cartels. They're like family. And now, with everyone in a frenzy, it's falling apart. I need someone with leadership to get the Cartels back together."_

"_Well," Jay said, "you must be on crack or weed, because I'm not going to be the bridge between Cartels." Jay then sighed. He then thought of a deal. "How about this? I can get you a parole hearing by the next two days and if you get out, you leave me and Ziggy alone."_

"_No." Fresno Bob said._

"_It beats spending fifteen years in this hellhole. You're lying. You want out of here." Jay said. "I can guarantee you the Parole Hearing and 'how much you've given to the community'."_

"_That's Jay." Fresno Bob said. "Negotiating some things to help a person out." _

_Jay then took out his old Scorpion Cartel Card out of his wallet and then threw it at Fresno Bob and it fell on the table, by the ex-mob head. "I remember where I'm from. Think of it as… a last gift to the Cartels."_

"_No messing with you and Ziggy?" Fresno Bob said in a renegotiating way._

"_Yes, and the rest of my friends." Jay sweetening the deal._

"_I don't know, Jay…" _

"_Well," Jay then stood up from the table. "It's been nice talking to you." He was about to leave as Fresno Bob was going to say something._

"_Jay, wait." Fresno Bob said. Jay stopped before he left. "Okay, you got a deal."_

"_Good." Jay said back in his monotone way, "Your Parole Hearing is in two days. Remember our deal." Then Jay then approached Fresno Bob, scaring him. "Or so help me, I will arrest you and make sure you stay in this jail until you die." He said in a threatening tone._

"_You've got a nice way of negotiating." Fresno Bob complimenting Jay as he was going to leave again._

_Jay then stopped right as he got out, turned his head, and said, "I learned from the best." He then walked out of the room._

**End of the Video Feed

* * *

**

Ziggy then sighed in frustration. "No wonder I saw Fresno Bob out a few weeks ago! That was him!?"

"Well, Dillon," Scott said, "it seems as if your brother's a traitor. I mean, he's talking to an enemy of ours, right?"

"Shut up." Dillon said in denial, "Jay didn't do anything that wrong. He just negotiated so he can get this way. I see that with you and Dr. K when splitting up work for training."

"I think I understand Jay." Gemma said.

"What?" Everyone said except for her brother.

"Well, you've got to admit," Gemma said as they were walking out the lab, "Jay has been working on people's dream. I mean with Summer's bike work, Ziggy's training, Dillon's past, Me and Gem's dream of an acquaintance, Scott's leadership issues, and Flynn's smoothies."

"Haven't you realized what he's doing?" Gem continuing on. "He saw in Fresno Bob's eyes that he wanted out and wanted to unite the Cartels. He wanted that more than any thing in the world, and Jay was doing what he wished. He always put other people before himself. You've got to give him some chops."

The Rangers then realized what Jay was doing, he thought was right. Even though he hated the Cartels since he became a Power Ranger, he still had some sort of Respect for the Cartels.

"Okay, we're here." Flynn stopped the car. They apparently stopped at a forest that looked really spooky.

"The woods, Flynn?" Summer said. She was hypnotized by the woods.

"Well, this is where Jay is. He went inside to that dirt road," Flynn pointed at the straight dirt road. "and the Ginjiro can't fit."

"Okay, so we split up and look for him." Scott said. "Flynn, stay with Bomper and check the engine to see if its fine so we can get back to the Shop."

"Okay." Flynn said.

"Everyone, let's go!" Scott said. So everyone except for Flynn and Bomper left the Ginjiro and stood outside of the Ginjiro and looking at the big trees.

For Summer it seem as if she knew about this place. "This is weird." She whispered.

"Summer?" Scott said. "Anything wrong?"

"Oh, nothing." Summer then unconsciously walked inside the woods with no safety buddy. Then she disappeared.

"Summer! Everyone! Find her!" Scott said. And then the rest of the group went inside of the woods. Dillon and Ziggy being buddies, Gem and Gemma, and Scott alone.

* * *

Summer was walking in the woods. "It seems as if I was here before… it's kind of fuzzy." She said talking to herself. She then saw Jay by a tree. They met at eye contact and Jay ran away in fear.

"Wait, I want to ta-" She said as until she got attacked by the same alien that they defeated with the Ninja Storm Rangers.

"Ooh!" The alien said, "Single Female Ranger. You'll be easy to destroy."

"I don't think so!" She then got her morpher and her Engine Cell, "RPM! Get in Gear!" She then morphed into the Yellow Ranger.

Jay was behind a tree, witnessing the fight. He gasped. It was the girl from the Bike Shop. She was a RPM Ranger? Cervantes said that the RPM Rangers were corrupting the world. "Yellow Ranger? Maybe Cervantes is right…"

Summer and the alien were fighting until the alien got all Ninja on Summer's ass and knocked her out cold. She reverted back to civilian form. Jay gasped again seeing the alien about to kill her.

"Now, I've got you now! Prepared to be destroyed!" The alien said.

Jay couldn't take it anymore. He revealed himself and kicked the alien. "No, stop it! She's an innocent woman!" He then revealed his belt with had a holster for something.

"Whip Sword!" He said as he charged at the alien. It was used in two modes. Sword mode, which made it into a usual sword, and a Whip Mode, which made the sword extend longer in the shape of a whip.

He then started attacking at him but, he forgot all his training and then suddenly fell down in pain. And as he was going to deliver the final attack. Shots were fired and sparks were flying off the alien.

"Huh?" Jay then looked back to see who it was. Crimson and Navy! "Blake! Hunter!"

"You owe us." Blake said.

"Yeah, I know." Jay said.

"Jay," Hunter said, "Get the girl to safety and well handle this space case!"

Jay then nodded and then proceeded to carry Summer to safety. She was pretty easy to carry. When Jay got to safety with Summer, they were in a cave.

"I'm getting out of here!" The alien retreated as Blake and Hunter was about to destroy it.

"Damn!" Blake said, "We were so close, too!"

"C'mon," Hunter said, "let's get back to Ranger Base to find out about the Alien."

Blake then nodded and with their Ninja Streak, they went to Ranger Base.

"Damn it," Jay said. "She's unconscious…" He then proceeded to get out of the cave and find some berries and some leaves to help Summer.

* * *

Scott was walking around the forest alone yelling Summer's name. It was kind of scary when you're in the woods alone.

"Summer! Summer! Where are you!?" Then he stopped at a bunch of trees. Then what he didn't know, is that right behind him was a big fat eye in the tree was looking behind Scott. He looked back to see if anything was peculiar was happening. Right before he looked back, the eye closed.

"That's weird. It feels like someone's watching me." Then another eye was behind him. And then he looked back and the eye closed. "This is really scary." Then another eye showed in front of him, and this time he saw it.

"Aah!" Scott screamed like a little girl, "an eye!" He then walked behind another tree, which had another eye. He then looked at the eye and screamed like a girl. Then suddenly, eyes were opening in the trees.

"Aah! Eyes! Eyes! 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6… AHH!" He then ran in away from the eyes, still screaming.

* * *

Dillon and Ziggy was walking around the forest trying to look for Summer.

"Summer!" Dillon yelled.

"Summer! Where are you!?" Ziggy yelled.

"This is getting really creepy…" Dillon said.

"Yeah, I can't even see with all of this fog!" Ziggy said.

"Let's just find Summer and get out."

"I think we're lost, Dillon."

Ziggy and Dillon didn't panic at all. But, they were kind of scared. Then Ziggy saw a girl in tattered clothes by a tree. They approached the girl and asked her some questions.

"Hey, have you've seen a girl? Blonde hair, leather coat, yellow shir-" Ziggy then stopped speaking once they saw the girl's face. It was pale white, deformed around the face, leaving Dillon and Ziggy shocked and quivering in fear.

They didn't even know that they fell down; all they could focus on was the ghost. They were death staring at the ghost, not thinking what to do. Should they panic and run like little girls or should they act like men and fight the ghost?

"Darkness…" the ghost said in a scary way.

"Uh…" Ziggy said. "There's a name for that…"

"Ghost," Dillon whispered scared.

"It's on the tip of my tongue…"

"Ghost."

"Begins with a letter…"

"Ghost." Dillon than began raising his voice in fear.

"G-G-G" Ziggy studdering the word scared.

"Ghost!" Dillon yelled and then both of them ran away from it like the little chickens they are. A couple missteps but they ran away from the ghost while screaming.

* * *

Flynn and Bomper were still in the Ginjiro waiting for the group to return. Flynn then tried to start the trailer and then it wouldn't work. He tried it again, still… nothing.

"That's weird…" Flynn said.

"What is it, Flynn? Bom Bom!" Bomper said.

"The Ginjiro's won't work anymore…" He then got out of the trailer, pissed off and started swearing at the trailer. "Stupid piece of crap! Why won't you work now?" Then flapping of wings started to sound.

"Flynn! Something's wrong, Bom Bom!" Bomper said scared. Flynn closed the door locked it and then saw something really creepy.

'Zombies' were walking towards Flynn and scaring the living crap out of him. "Ahh!" he screamed. He then entered the woods in fear, running away in fear…

"Haha!" A voice said in an evil cackle. "No one can stop the Ghost-Bot! All the Rangers fears in my hands… Venjix will rule this world!" Ghost-Bot let out another evil cackle.

* * *

A/N: Wow, it looks like the guys aren't as… well, strong as they claim to be…

Flynn: Hey, man! Zombies give me the creeps!

Ziggy: A-A-And the deformed face made me scared. *Approaches me* What the hell were you thinking?

Me: Hey, I've seen the show. You guys act all macho and stuff. Finally at least we get to see your well… true colors. And especially for Dillon. Dillon?

Dillon: I… hate… ghosts… *Sees him twitch*

Gem: Uh… Dillon? Are you okay?

Dillon: *Snaps out of it, approaches me like he's going to kill me.* Stop it!

Me: Say it.

Dillon: No way!

Me: Say it, or I make you the biggest chicken in the story.

Dillon: *Sighs* Fine. You're better than me at everything.

Me: There! You see? That wasn't that hard…

Summer: Hey, at least you don't have to be the damsel in distress.

Gemma: Well, sometimes being the damsel is a good thing. At least you're not scared of ghost. You're the strongest out of the group.

Summer: Yeah… I never thought of that! Thanks, Gemma!

Gemma: No problem.

Summer: So…?

Me: What?

Flynn: What going to happen in Part 2? C'mon, man! Tell us!

Me: Sorry, Flynn. You have to wait until I update! For now, I'm going. And I'm taking the Carmel Corn with me. Ziggy, I swear, when I bring Caramel Corn next time, please don't gorge on it, so you can get a sugar rush like what happened in the beginning. *Walks out*

Ziggy: D-Don't worry! I won't!

Scott: Might as well do it myself. Okay, so everyone read and review this, okay? Who knows? You might get a shout out for the next chapters. Tell us everything that you liked, you didn't like, what you would want to see in later chapters!

Summer: So, everyone, let's get reviewing!

Dillon: This dude needs to change the story. Please make him change his mind about me!

Ziggy: And make me not eat that much sugar next time. *Eating a chocolate bar*

Everyone: Ziggy! *Going to another Sugar Rush*

Gem: While everyone else is calming Ziggy down from yet another sugar rush, we hope that you like the story, Generations! Until we meet again, in the words of Zordon, may the power protect you.


	4. Yellow Light Means to Respect PT 2

A/N: Hi, guys! I'm back and now it's time for another update of Generations! And yes, I hope you like the beginning part of the story, when the actual characters talk to me. Yeah… it's really funny. And now it's time for… Review Reply Time! Dillon! Don't attack me. I swear…

Dillon: Don't worry. I won't… _this_ time.

Flynn: Shall we get back to the story?

Scott: Flynn, the reviews…

Me: Yep, we shall not forget the fans! Uhm… That Don't Make Me a Bad Guy, no I don't. I just watch them until I remember every line. And Pokelad, it is based off the episode, First Smile, and it was my second favorite episode in the series.

Summer: Okay, now that's over, can we go on to the story?

Me: Wow, someone's getting eager to find out what happened to you… don't worry, you'll be in safe hands.

Gem: Yeah, so don't worry about it! Okay, so I'll do the disclaimer.

Me: Sure, man… do it if you want to…

Gem: Yep! So, TheOtherMe doesn't own anything at all, if you're going to sue… then don't. It's his thoughts.

Gemma: Oh, and Jay! Don't forget Jay. He's going to make new characters like Jay in upcoming chapters so keep on reading!

Me: Okay, so let's finally get on with the story! *Has a box of Buncha Crunch, sees Ziggy grab for it. I hit him* Ziggy…

Ziggy: Fine.

Me: Okay, then! Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter Three- Yellow Light Means to Respect PT. 2

Drip, drip, drip. Drips of water were dropping on Summer's cheek as she was waking up. She was kind of confused as if where she was. Before she could think, Jay offered Summer a plate of berries and an omelet.

"Here." Jay said. "You've obviously been out of it for a few hours. You need some sort of nutrition."

Summer hesitated to take the plate, but her stomach was grumbling. "T-Thanks." She stuttered. She took the fork offered by Jay, and ate the omelet. "Mmm! It's delicious!"

Jay then blushed. "Thank you." He then changed the subject. "You're the girl from the bike shop!"

"Yeah, I am." Summer said. "Sorry about talking back at your job."

"Hey, it's fine. I need all the help I can."

"Yeah, anything about bikes…" Summer said, "I'm your girl."

Jay chuckled at the fact pointed out. "Thanks for the information. What's your name?"

"Summer."

"Well, Summer, I'm Jay."

"Pleased to meet you."

"Ditto." Jay said. "So, why did you ever go inside these woods?"

"I don't know." Summer said. "It almost felt like it was calling me or something. How about you? Why are you here?"

"I'm home." Jay said.

"You mean, this is your home? Why are you living here?"

"Uhm…" Jay said embarrassingly, "You're not going to believe me, but… I'm not from this world."

"Well, what do you mean?" Summer asked.

"What I'm talking about is that I'm running away from this rogue Robot and his army. He began hunting for me and my brother and he captured me and I ran away."

"Well, why don't you just face him head on?" Summer said.

"I wasn't trained enough. Even with all the massive training I can do, it seems one can't do it by himself. So, I travel through the worlds so I can get more training. You can always learn more, I say."

"Good motto." Summer complimented.

"Thank you. So are you alone or with some friends?"

"No, I'm with some friends."

"You got dared?"

"No, uhm…" Summer then chucked, "you can say that we're looking for someone…"

"In the woods?" Jay questioned. "Well, it seems as a lot of people have been disappearing in these woods."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I heard this from a customer, but people say that these woods are haunted by the teenagers who got lost here. Some say they see eyes in the trees, others say that they see a girl with a deformed face, others say that they see the backs of their friends but have no face, and some people say that a pack of 'zombies'," Jay air quoted, "would run after you, in their own… zombie way or something."

"Whoa. That's scary."

"Yeah, and they say that it's all because of an alien who fell from the sky here and cursed the forest and its inhabitants because he was supposed to go back to his home planet so he can get married. But, I say, it's Venjix's doing."

"Venjix?" Summer questioned. "He has to do something about this?"

"The dude that's hunting me? Yeah! He's obviously planning something so he can get to me alone, and then destroy me."

_Go into the Six Worlds and then stop any corruption caused by Venjix. _

Summer remembered this, "So, Venjix is here?"

"Yeah, I think so… I saw the alien glowing like a ghost and then reform itself with some mechanical parts on his arms." Summer then had a confused look at Jay. "What? It was about to kill you and I stepped in."

"My knight in shining… well, clothes." Jay looked dirty and had dirt in his face.

Jay laughed at the point and then said, "You better finish up on the food. I'll help you find your friends."

"Why, thank you." Summer said as she was continuing eating the omelet.

* * *

Meanwhile, the guys were running away from the haunts that scared the living stuffing out of them. They were running, until they met up with each other… still scared out of their lives.

"Everyone! There's a ghost! Let's get out now!" Ziggy said.

"I saw it too! It had eyes! Like-Like this!" He then opened his eyes with his thumb and index fingers making it bigger.

"Eyes!?" Flynn shocked at their way of talking about the ghosts, "I had to run away from zombies! This is getting way scary!" He then opened his phone to communicate Bomper. "Bomper, what's going on!?"

"I-I don't know, Bom Bom," Bomper said, "This just makes me worried about Jay and Summer."

"Yeah," Scott said, "let's find Summer and get out."

"But what about Jay?" Dillon said.

"Dillon, he said on the video that to focus on the mission at hand. Let's just find Summer and forget all about Jay."

Dillon then sighed in disappointment. He had another mission at hand. "Fine." Then the group walked together into the woods to find Summer.

* * *

Summer and Jay were walking together trying to find her group of friends. Along the way, Jay was talking about his encounter about Cervantes.

"So, this dude, you almost killed?" Summer almost killed.

"Yeah, and the weirdest thing is… that he wanted me to kill the 'RPM Rangers'. And I'm like, what the hell are you talking about?"

Summer felt scared now so she had to ask this question, but trying to not let him know that she's one of them. "So, did you take the deal?"

"No!" Jay said proudly, "I said, 'give me one good reason' and then I walked away. The dude even offered me to give me my memories and let me go back to my world."

"And yet you denied it? Wow, you're stronger than it looks." Summer complimented.

"Yeah, but can you keep another secret, Summer?"

"Sure! What is it?"

Jay then took something out of his pocket. His destroyed Rev Morpher that he would morph into the White Ranger. "I used to be a Power Ranger, until Venjix destroyed the morpher." He then handed Summer the Broken Morpher. "I want you to have it."

"What? J-Jay, I can't…"

"Take it. I don't know, Summer, but, there's a feeling… of trust. I feel like I know you. And you're a really good person to talk to… when your wall is down."

"Wall?" Summer said.

"Yeah… it's like you _always_ have to act all tough in front of the guys and get all tomboyish when we're talking about bikes, but all aside from that, you're an actual girl. It's like you're trying to live two different lives."

Summer chuckled. "You've noticed?"

"Yeah. At the bike shop, you were this girl that was a total dirthead, and then when we were talking when the alien attacked, you were this girl that was totally different. It's almost as if you can be as tough as the guys."

"Well, maybe I am."

"Summer, can you realize, that you can get the same respect even if you act like a girl? Choose a life! The tough gutsy one or the smile blooming one?"

Summer then smiled.

"See! I see that smile!" Summer then laughed while Jay pointed at her smile. "You really can cut through some people's hearts with that smile of yours. C'mon, let's find your friends."

* * *

"Summer!" Scott yelled.

"Summer! Where are you?" Ziggy said.

"Guys, this is impossible." Flynn said. We're in thousands acres of forest and we're trying to find Summer. I don't know if we can do this." Then they saw the backs of Gem and Gemma in Jay's Jacket that he designed for them. They ran toward them fast 'cause obviously they were scared.

"Gem! Gemma!" Scott yelled.

"Have you've seen Summer?" Ziggy said.

"We have to find her and quickly!" Flynn said in a scared way. "There are ghosts in the forest!"

"Ghosts?" Gem said.

"Could the ghost you guys saw…" Gemma said.

"Look like this?" They both said in a scary way. But the scary thing is… that when they turned their heads, no face showed. As if they were ghosts.

"Aah!" The group of guys said screaming as they began running away from them.

"They're back!" Ziggy said. Then suddenly with a thud, they ran into the real Gem and Gemma.

"What's up, guys?" Gem said.

"We heard screaming so we rushed to see who it was." Gemma said.

"We thought it would be Jay…"

"Or Summer, but it looks like…"

"It was you guys."

The group then looked closely to see if it was really Gem and Gemma. Flynn even pinched the cheeks on Gem to see if he was real. Of course, Gem pushed him back and they finally realized that it was real. Then they saw what they couldn't believe in their eyes. A pack of 'zombies' floating after them. They screamed and pointed at them in panic, while Gem and Gemma didn't believe them at first.

"It's right behind you guys!" Ziggy pointed and screamed.

Then Gem and Gemma saw the 'zombies' and attempted not to lose their cool.

"Sis, let's." Gem trying not to panic.

"Let's." Gemma said. The group then slowing turned their backs toward the 'zombies' and then ran for their lives…

* * *

Meanwhile Summer and Jay were walking alongside a stream and the side of a forest, walking on stones. They kept on talking about how Jay became a Ranger and all of that.

"Wait, a second, you're not a RPM Ranger, are you?"

Summer heard from him that if he accepts, then he would destroy the Rangers as well as their world. So, she decided to bite her tongue and said, "No. I'm not."

"Okay, that good. 'Cause if you were then I would've destro-" Jay said before he was cut off by sparks.

"The alien." Jay said. "I thought you got destroyed by Blake and Hunter!"

"Unfortunately for them, I retreated." The alien said.

"Yes…" A robotic voice said. "And with me merging with it, we'll be unstoppable!"

"Venjix?" Summer said.

"Ghost-bot. Hence the glowing flames around your body." Jay said.

"Feel the power of alien and robots combined!" Ghost-Bot then merged itself with the alien who 'felt the power' and got robotic arms, a chest protector, and half of a robotic face.

"I'll stop you!" Jay said. Then he grabbed his sword from the holster and activated it in whip mode. He then made slashes but, it didn't affect the robot. Then with one more hit, GhostAli-Bot (I made that up) grabbed the sword whip with Jay in shock.

"Pitiful." GhostAli-Bot then sent an electrical spark through the whip sword making Jay fall backwards on the ground.

"Jay!" Summer yelled.

"I'm fine… just a little… banged up."

"It's over!" GhostAli-Bot said as it was approaching the two. Then suddenly it got splashed with water, hit with rocks, and punched with air. Then the Ninja Storm Rangers showed up.

"Guys! You're here!" Jay yelled. "Thank god."

"Are you okay?" Tori said.

"Yeah, I am. Except for the electrical shock this space case gave to me."

"Well, at least you're fine. Get to saf-" Hunter said as the group heard some massive screaming. Turns out it was the RPM Team running for their dear lives. They didn't notice Summer, Jay, nor the Ninja Storm team when they were running.

They eventually stopped and saw what happened.

"Summer!" Gem said.

"Guys?" Summer said confused, "why were you screaming like a bunch of fraidy-cats?"

"'Cause, they're ghosts here!" Flynn said.

"Told ya…" Jay said in a childish way. "Uh, guys?"

"What!?" Everyone said.

"There's an Alien/Robot combination running away from the forest to Blue Bay Harbor. Might I suggest…" Then Jay gave the Ninja Storm Rangers a look to 'Ranger Up' so the RPM team didn't know that they were Power Rangers too. Too bad for him that they already know!

"Oh! Oh, yeah." Shane said.

"We totally knew that." Dustin said.

"Right…" Jay said, "I'm… going to go to the shop to cover you guys." Then with a snap of his fingers, Jay's bike rode to meet him. "Alright, have fun…" and then he rode off.

"Ten bucks down the drain." Blake said.

"Actually, isn't it thirty since he's covering all three of your jobs?" Cam said.

"Uh, guys!?" Flynn said.

"What?"

"The Robot/Alien thing!"

"Oh, yeah." The Ninja Storm Rangers said.

"Ready?" Scott said to the whole group.

"Ready!" The Ninja Storm group said.

"Ninja Storm!" Tori, Shane, and Dustin said.

"Thunder Storm!" Blake and Hunter said.

"Samurai Storm!" Cam said.

"Ranger Form, ha!" The six said. Then they formed the Ninja Storm Rangers. Each representing something, Air, Water, Earth, Thunder, and the Way of the Samurai.

The RPM Team then got their Engine Cells and put them in their morphers.

"RPM! Get in Gear!" The seven said and then they turned into the RPM Power Rangers.

"C'mon guys!" Shane said. Then they ran towards the GhostAli-Bot and it was so scared that they got it cornered to the Blue Bay Harbor Gorge.

"We got you now!" Dustin said.

"I don't think so! Kelzaks! Grinders!" GhostAli-Bot said. Then the groups of henchthings were formed. The Rangers then jumped down to the gorge and then…

* * *

Jay: Blah, Blah, Blah! We know what's going to happen!

Me: Hey, don't interrupt me during my storymaking time!

Jay: Yeah, but the readers already know what happens when two groups of Rangers attack the monster. They kick their asses. And then the monster gets destroyed.

Me: Yeah, you're right. Let's skip all the way to the end!

* * *

The Rangers defeated all of the Grinders and all of the Kelzaks. All they need is to destroy the monster. So they got their ultimate blasters and then aimed at the monster.

"RPM Enforcer!"

"Sky Shift Blazer!"

"ThunderStorm Cannon!"

"Fire!" The group said and then… EXPLOSION! The Venjix Corruption was destroyed and so was the Alien.

* * *

But, meanwhile… Jay found out that he's been doing so much work time at Storm Chargers Bike Shop, that he could actually take time off and relax. So, he just sat in front of the Shop, sitting down, and resting… Until he got woken up by a bang thanks to Cervantes.

"What are you doing here?" Jay said.

"You said if I showed you a reason to kill the RPM Rangers, you would right?" Cervantes said.

"Right…"

"Well, then take a look at this!" He then grabbed a pair of sunglasses and put them on Jay. To his surprise, it was like a computer. Cervantes showed a video of 'Jay's world' and he saw it in shambles.

"Wait, there's a group of people in the center. Can you zoom up on them?" Jay asked. Then the video zoomed up to see who the identities are and then Jay gasped in shock.

"Summer?" Jay said. "She destroyed my world?" Then Cervantes took the sunglasses back and put it back in his pocket.

"Yes, and so does the other RPM Rangers." Cervantes said. "Can you see my point now?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Those Rangers. Everytime they travel into a world, they destroy your world in the process."

"Okay. I get it, Cervantes." Jay said angrily. "I'll do it."

"It's a wise decision. Here." Cervantes then gave Jay to what it looks like a card that represented an Elephant and a white belt buckle.

"What is this?" Jay said confused.

"You'll need power. More than the Rangers. Go into the worlds, find them first, and then destroy them."

"With this?" Jay said holding the card and Buckle.

"Yes, put the card into the buckle, place it on your waist, and open the buckle."

"That sounds easy."

"Yes, it is. That's why I'm trusting you to destroy the Rangers. Your world is depending on you."

"I get it." Jay said. "I'm going into the next dimension."

Cervantes then gasped. "Why?"

"Because, following them is predictable. Going in after they arrived in another world, it's genius." He then tore into the dimensional wall with his sword and entered.

"Haha!" Cervantes said, "I'm a genius." He then vanished into thin air.

* * *

About a hour later, The group came back to Storm Chargers Shop and just began hanging out. Ziggy, Dustin, and Hunter were watching some cool bike videos that Jay made one day when he was hanging out with them. Scott and Shane went outside of the shop to practice skateboarding, even though Scott fell numerous times. Blake, Flynn, and Tori were sparring and Blake and Tori used their Ninja Skills to totally pwn him though.

Cam and Dillon were in the Ginjiro to help Dillon with his Venjix Technology. Apparently when Dillon entered the worlds, his technology didn't work at all and Cam observed the problem. Apparently, Cam using his tech skills, tried to make the technology not work at all, and he did… for only an allotted amount of time.

Then Dillon went inside the shop and check to see if Jay was there. He still had him in his mind. He still remembers the time when he dematerialized right in his hands. He promised himself that he would protect everything he really cares about, even if he gets controlled by Venjix.

"Hey, guys." Dillon said, "Did you guys see-"

"No, Dillon we haven't yet." Dustin said. "Kelly said he took the day off after he took a lot of hours, covering for us." Then suddenly... a flash alerted the Rangers. They went out and saw what it was meeting up with the others.

"The Dimensional Wall?" Ziggy said. "I guess, Jay didn't take the day off."

"Yeah," Scott said. He then approached the Ninja Storm Team. "Hey, thanks for helping me with everything."

"Hey," Shane said, "No problem. Just defeat that weirdo, Venjix for us."

"And find Jay. He's probably scared and wanting his big brother." Tori said.

"And be careful! 'Cause, I know when you enter a dimensional wall, chances are that you can get all screwy with your mind-" Dustin blabbed.

"Shut up!" The group said.

"Anyway," Flynn said. "Thanks for the support." The RPM group except for Summer were walking toward the Ginjiro. She just stood there looking at the forest.

_The tough gutsy one or the smile blooming one? _She thought of this from Jay. "Both." She whispered to herself. She smiled and then realized that Jay was right. She was living two different lives. Now, her new mission inside herself is to combine the tomboy and the girly girl. That way she can be beautiful, but she can kick all the guys' ass.

"Summer?" Scott said. Summer then turned her head and looked back. "Are you coming?"

Summer then smiled again and said, "I'm coming!" She then ran to the Ginjiro as the others were prepping for the five second travel to the next world. She then sat down by the door as Flynn was starting the Ginjiro up.

"Ready for our next world?" Flynn asked the group.

They nodded yes as he began to put the car in gear.

"All right!" Flynn said as it started moving. "Here we go!" and as he said this, they entered the portal and entered the next world.

"Uh... why are we in these duds?" Gemma said. The whole group were dressed in like regular people clothes. No leather lackets or looking like bad boys or weirdos, but just normal dressed people. Then they began looking at their wardrobe until in their pockets were pieces of paper.

"Class schedule?" Summer confused said holding it.

"Reefside Student ID?" Scott said looking at his ID Card.

**A/N: Yeah, so guess where they are now! Dead giveaway again! Oh, well... so, everyone! Please, read and review! Who knows you guys might get a shoutout!**

Dillon: Where are we anyway?

Me: Local High School?

Flynn: Dude, it's been a long time since I went to school.

Summer: Flynn, it's been two years.

Scott: Guys? We're forgetting one more thing.

Everyone: What?

Scott: The readers...

Gem: Oh! So, yeah! Make sure you say everything that you liked...

Gemma: What you didn't like, what *points at me* _this_ dude needs work on.

Me: What? I try to write it well as best as I can! Give me some slack!

Ziggy: Whatever. So, everyone get ready for another update!

Dillon: Until then, hoped you guys give some notes for him so my brother can find me...

Me: Shut up! I'll let you know, later. Anyways, have a great day!


End file.
